


Запах Олд Спайса и Виски

by dark_blues20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, M/M, Memories, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_blues20/pseuds/dark_blues20
Summary: В мире охотников всегда ходили слухи о Дине и Сэме, о том как близки, пугающе близки были Винчестеры…и насколько именно они были близки.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Запах Олд Спайса и Виски

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Old Spice and Whiskey](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/672481) by Nina28. 



> Ссылка на оригинал: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7328599/1/Of-Old-Spice-and-Whiskey

Бобби Сингер не был глупым человеком. Он так же не был слепым или глухим. Бобби был в курсе происходящего и молчал, но иногда, как той ночью, когда он находился на кухне, а Дин в убежище, дежуря у кровати Сэма, Бобби не мог не думать о том, как все так могло случиться.

В их мире охотников всегда ходили слухи о Дине и Сэме, о том как близки, пугающе близки были Винчестеры… и насколько именно они были близки.

Вот о чем шептались охотники. Все в их мире знали, что никто не может связываться с Винчестерами, так как были в курсе, что мальчики пойдут на все, чтобы защитить друг друга.

Однако некоторые охотники, самые глупые и непонятно как выжившие во время охоты, даже распускали слухи, что братья были любовниками.  
Как только подобные сплетни достигали Бобби, он тут же вырывал их на корню… но он лгал.  
Правда в том…  
Черт, он недостаточно пьян, чтобы думать об этом, пока Сэм заперт в собственном разуме, а Дин терял еще одну часть души у кровати брата.

Правда в том, что слухи верны и в то же время чертовски ошибочны.

Бобби не был слепым, глухим или глупым. Он знал, давно знал…он видел, как меняются отношения между мальчиками по мере их взросления. Он видел, как Сэм влюбился в брата и как Дин боролся с этим.

Бобби также видел, что уход Сэма в Стэнфорд сделал с Дином. Они с Джоном в течение нескольких месяцев работали вместе над парой крупных дел после отъезда младшего Винчестера в Калифорнию. Дин был с ними, в физическом плане по крайней мере, работал с холодной отрешенностью, мрачной решительностью и суицидальным упорством.

Понадобилась одна паршивая ночь, бутылка «Джека Дэниелса» и несколько метров ниток, чтобы Бобби понял правду — Дин любил своего брата, отсутствие и молчание которого разрывало его на части.

 _Осень 2003 года_  
Джон был на кухне, сидя за столом с бутылкой, когда Бобби вошел туда с тряпками, которыми очищал раны Дина.  
Джон сидел в комнате, пока Бобби латал Дина, не предложив помощи и не сказав ни слова, пока глаза его старшего сына были закрыты, а руки сжаты в кулаки.  
Сингер не заметил, когда ушел Винчестер, к тому времени как он вколол морфий Дину, отправив парня в сон. Бобби вздохнул, выбросил грязные тряпки и сел рядом с Джоном.  
— Он спит.  
Винчестер кивнул, Бобби вздохнул и подождал секунду, чтобы спросить:  
— Какого черта это было, Джон? Я знаю, что твой сын и раньше был безрассудным, но за ним не наблюдалось суицидальных наклонностей.  
Джон только фыркнул, но ничего не сказал, во всяком случае того, что мог ожидать Бобби. Это могло быть одним из типичных паршивых настроений Винчестера, но в то же время здесь было что-то другое.  
Бобби покачал головой, взяв бутылку, которую ему протянул Джон. Охотник сделал глоток, и как только обжигающая жидкость попала ему в горло, Бобби мысленно вернулся к тому, что случилось, пока он лечил раны Дина.

Дин молчал и был в тумане от боли и морфия… и потом он звал Сэма. Точнее, это был шепот, сломанный шепот, который звучал как молитва, заставивший руки Бобби затрястись на мгновение.  
Разве он сам не произносил так имя жены после ее смерти, когда скучал по ней столь сильно, что думал, что сердце разобьется от заполнившей его пустоты?  
— Сэмми… — снова прошептал Дин. Молитва, в которой каждое слово было произнесено почти с благоговением.  
«Не может быть…», — думал Бобби, возвращаясь к швам, загоняя полузародившиеся мысли в дальний угол сознания, но сейчас, когда он сидел на кухне напротив Джона, все кусочки вставали на свои места: то, как Дин закрылся за последнюю пару месяцев, то, как он становился все более безрассудным во время охоты, и то, что он никогда не упоминал имя Сэма.  
Бобби знал, что у Сэма была сильная влюбленность в брата. Да и сложно было не заметить, когда Сэм смотрел на Дина, как на луну, второе пришествие, или какими клише еще можно описать влюбленного подростка.  
Но Сингер и представить не мог, что Дин испытывал то же самое.  
И охотнику хватило одного взгляда на Джона, чтобы понять, что он был в курсе.

— Такими темпами он убьет себя, — сказал Бобби.  
Джон покачал головой.  
— Нет, я воспитывал его куда лучше.  
Бобби поднял бровь. Он мог говорить…называть вещи своими именами, как видел их, но это было не в его праве. Сингер подумал, настолько же паршивыми были их жизни, раз они могли сидеть и размышлять об инцесте без отвращения. Возможно, отвращение наступит позже, когда адреналин и алкоголь выветрятся из крови, но Бобби не был в этом уверен.  
В конце концов, случившееся нельзя было назвать сюрпризом, но Бобби был уверен, что мальчики не поддались своим чувствам, иначе Дин бы никогда не отпустил брата.  
Бобби стало интересно, как дела у Сэма в Калифорнии, шептал ли он имя Дина с тем же почитанием и любовью, как и его старший брат.  
Бобби не мог просто подойти и спросить Джона, не были ли влюблены в друг друга его сыновья, но молчать он также не собирался.  
— Твой сын едва не убил себя на охоте, Джон. Ты видел его на складе. Дину просто было плевать.  
Джон долго смотрел на него. Бобби мог видеть все в его взгляде: стыд, вину, тревогу и затем, снова, отрицание.  
— Он… привыкает, — наконец сказал Джон.  
Бобби сделал еще один глоток из бутылки:  
— Да, как и ты?  
Черт, почему нельзя просто сказать все как есть!  
Глаза Джона озарились злобой и чем-то близким к гневу.  
— Я сделаю вид, что ты не говорил этого!  
— Хорошо, но это не изменит положение дел…и мы оба знаем это.  
После слов Бобби была долгая пауза, пока Джон не выдал:  
— Это моя вина. Все это.  
Бобби не мог с этим спорить. Он знал, что Джон любил детей и старался изо всех сил…и Сэм и Дин добрые и смелые мальчики…хорошие охотники, которые слишком сильно повязаны друг на друге ради собственного блага.  
— Я думал… — медленно говорил Джон, словно испытывал физическую боль, и Бобби не думал, что это сильно отходит от правды. — Думал, что с отъездом Сэма все наладится. Что они оба забудут о…  
До Бобби дошло, что Джон мог оттолкнуть Сэма не только потому, что был гордым и упрямым ублюдком, но и чтобы защитить детей.  
— Что же, отличная работа, Джон! — сказал Бобби, качая головой. — Не знаю, как дела у Сэма, но у Дина явно не очень получается.  
— Он молод, у него… — начал говорить Джон, но Бобби уже не мог сдерживаться.  
Сингер понял, что пытался сделать Винчестер, правда, и не мог сказать, что против этого, но Дин не справлялся.  
— Все, что есть у Дина — это Сэм, Джон! Ты сам вбил ему это в голову. А теперь Сэм уехал…как он может просто привыкнуть?  
— Я не хотел, чтобы _это_ случилось!  
— Мы лучше, чем кто-либо, знаем, что дерьмо случается, Джон, но вопрос в том, что нам делать?

Долгий разговор с Джоном оказался бесполезным. Дин в итоге смог собраться, но Сэму пришлось умереть, чтобы Бобби понял, почему — он сделал это ради Сэма.

Бобби закрыл глаза, пока его мысли продолжали возвращаться к Дину и Сэму. Он должен был расстроиться, когда узнал, что отношения между мальчиками изменились, что каким-то образом они перешли черту, но в то время пока дни Дина стремительно приближались к концу из-за его сделки, и перспектива того, что он проведет вечность в аду становилась все более реальной, инцест и аморальность происходящего отошли на второй план.

Не то чтобы мальчики касались друг друга в не братской манере, но перемены были видны в том, как они льнули друг к другу, в том, как воздух между ними был почти пропитан электричеством, как и в отчаянии, пронизывающим каждый момент, проведенный вместе, пока время Дина не закончилось. И если бы Бобби не заметил раньше, то сцена, открывшаяся ему спустя пару минут после полуночи того ужасного дня, точно пролила бы свет на происходящее…

***

_Май 2008 года_

Первое, что бросается в глаза при входе в дом — это тишина. Тот тип тишины, который Бобби знает слишком хорошо — она настолько пропитана смертью и скорбью, что становится трудно дышать.

Бобби не зовет никого по имени — он просто идет, игнорируя тело старика в гостиной. Охотник чует кровь…и что-то прогнившее, горячее, грешное.

Сингер сглатывает, чувствуя, как пот стекает по шее. Этот дом пуст, или, по крайней мере, он так думал, пока не услышал шум, что заставляет его замереть на месте.

Это плач — низкий и протяжный. Если бы Бобби был поэтом, то он бы описал это как звук разбитого сердца. Но Бобби не поэт.

Хотя… это сердце Сэма разбивается сейчас на кусочки, это голос Сэма издает низкие, протяжные, задушенные звуки, и Бобби не хочет видеть кровь, не хочет видеть тело Дина… не хочет, чтобы это было реальностью. Бобби говорит это себе, даже когда начинает двигаться, поначалу медленно и затем с большей поспешностью, так как плач усиливается, становясь все отчаяннее.

Дверь открыта и увиденное вызывает судороги в животе: кровь…так много крови, и этот горячий запах гнили. Бобби осматривает каждую деталь в комнате, намеренно временно игнорируя двух мужчин на полу.

Руби мертва, он знает это, но все равно подходит к ее телу, чтобы потянуть время. Раздается еще один стон, и потом тишина… Бобби нужно это увидеть.  
Сэм сидит на полу, его джинсы пропитаны кровью, кровью Дина, который лежит на руках у младшего брата.

«О, Боже», — думает Бобби изо всех сил, пытаясь сдержать слезы и рвущийся крик от осознания того, что они не справились, что Дин мертв и сейчас его пытают в Аду.  
Сэм не замечает его присутствия, так как сейчас мир младшего Винчестера замкнут на теле, которое он держит в руках. Сэм прижимается носом к шее Дина и делает еще один приглушенный вздох, словно не может дышать, словно не хочет дышать.

_Убедись, что он будет в порядке, Бобби… слышишь меня? Убедись, что он не наделает глупостей. Глупостей в моем духе._

Бобби вспомнил эти слова Дина, которые тот произнес за ночь до смерти. Дин не просил об обещании — его тон не принимал отказа. Бобби даже не ответил, а просто кивнул.  
Но сейчас он не знает, как справится с этим. Сингер делает шаг к мальчикам и видит, что рука Сэма лежит на части груди Дина, которую не растерзали адские псы. Бобби сглатывает слезы и садится на колени напротив Винчестеров, замечая, что Сэм прижимается губами к шее брата, пока слезы текут по его лицу.  
Сэм издает еще один сломанный звук, и Бобби сомневается, что младший Винчестер вообще видит его. Охотник уверен, что задумай он сейчас убить Сэма, то тот бы не сопротивлялся, а принял бы смерть с благодарностью, пока его рука лежала на теле брата, которого он так отчаянно хотел вернуть к жизни.  
Бобби видит, как Сэм оставляет мягкий поцелуй на лбу Дина и закрывает его глаза, шепча что-то.

Сингер не знает, что сказал Сэм и даже не уверен, что хочет знать, но он никогда не забудет, как Сэм прижимал к своей груди тело брата, словно хотел защитить его или отправиться следом в ад.  
— Сэм, — это все, что говорит Бобби… потому что что еще он может сказать?  
Глаза Сэма снова наполняются слезами, но его голос удивительно ясен, когда он говорит:

_Как же я должен…_

Сэм не заканчивает фразу, но в этом нет необходимости. Все и так ясно. Это повисло в комнате даже спустя мгновение, когда они уносили тело Дина. Это чувствовалось, когда Бобби наблюдал, как Сэм приводит тело брата в порядок, вытирая кровь с такой нежностью, что Сингер больше не мог на это смотреть и ушел. Хотя Сэм вряд ли заметил.

Незаконченная фраза Сэма продолжала звучать у Бобби в голове, пока младший Винчестер с сухими и покрасневшими глазами копал могилу брата, отказавшись от помощи и не сказав ни слова.  
Амулет Дина висел у него на шее, сверкая на лунном свете.

_Как же я буду жить без Дина?_

Вот, что хотел сказать Сэм, и сам Бобби не знает ответа.  
Все, что он может сделать, это оберегать мальчика ради Дина.

***

Бобби не знал, как долго он находился на кухне, чтобы дать Дину достаточно времени наедине с Сэмом в убежище.

Охотник горько усмехнулся после очередного стакана виски, когда подумал обо всех оправданиях, что он находил за последние несколько лет, чтобы обеспечить мальчикам уединение.

Они никогда не прикасались друг к другу в его доме — Бобби был в этом уверен — а вот номера мотелей, заброшенные дома по всей стране или его автосвалка были уже другим делом.

Хотя отношения мальчиков не вызывали у Сингера отвращения или ужаса, это не значит, что ему хотелось бы видеть Сэма и Дина _в действии_.

Бобби вздохнул. Он никогда не заставал их в постели или с руками в штанах друг друга — даже думать о таком не хотелось — но это не значит, что старый охотник не видел братьев вместе.

Это не значит, что увиденное не разбило ему сердце…

***

_Май 2010 года_

На улице было холодно, и Бобби, несмотря на все усилия, никак не мог заснуть. Оставалось всего несколько часов до того, как план Сэма начнет воплощаться в жизнь. Шансы на то, что он сработает, сводились к минимуму, но, кажется, у них не было выбора.

Если уж и суждено погибнуть, то они не сдадутся без борьбы.

Сначала Бобби не увидел братьев, хотя они и не особо прятались, но все же не находились на самом видном месте. Обычно Дин и Сэм лучше скрывались — во всяком случае так думал Бобби — но не этой ночью.

Какая-то его часть не хотела видеть и слышать, что у них происходит. В некоторой степени охотнику все же нравилось жить в отрицании насчет мальчиков — Сэм и Дин и были его мальчиками, и кровь не играет здесь никакой роли — но Бобби хотел увидеть их вместе безо всякого притворства, чтобы узнать… В этом не было много смысла, но они собираются попытаться остановить Люцифера, так что логика и разум сейчас точно не в топе приоритетов.

Бобби сделал шаг, готовясь к тому, что ему может открыться нежелательная сцена в виде порно, но увиденное изумило охотника. Братья сидели на земле, прислонившись спинами к Импале. Оба были одеты, хотя Сингер и заметил, что их рубашки не были до конца застегнуты.

Дин положил голову на грудь Сэма, его глаза были закрыты, пока Сэм собственнически обнимал брата.

Бобби уже долгое время знал правду, которую смог принять. Черт… да он даже дразнил мальчиков, называя их время от времени супругами. Старый охотник видел множество раз, что Сэм и Дин значат друг для друга, но эта сцена ни с чем не сравнима: они так крепко держались вместе, что граница между братьями и любовниками настолько стерлась, что было невозможно отличить, где начинается одно и заканчивается другое…

Они паршиво прятали свой страх, свое отчаяние — Бобби видел это по тому, как Дин слушал сердцебиение брата с закрытыми глазами, и по тому, как Сэм крепко держался за Дина (Бобби не удивится, если от такой хватки на следующий день появятся синяки, но вряд ли это их сейчас волновало).

Винчестеры переплелись руками и ногами, и затем Дин поднял голову и посмотрел на своего брата… своего любовника — сложно сказать, кем эти двое были друг для друга.

Они ничего не говорили. Может, им это было и не нужно, может, они просто не могли говорить… но Бобби знал, что Дин и Сэм прощались — в этот раз по-настоящему. Сингер почувствовал себя неуютно, что подсматривает за такой личной сценой и отправился домой, с трудом передвигая ноги, так как видел, как братья смотрели друг на друга, и что несмотря на все, они улыбались…

***

Дин не мог его видеть, или ему просто было плевать, когда Бобби стоял рядом с убежищем. Они уже давно больше не притворялись, особенно после возвращения Сэма, настоящего Сэма. Дин все еще сидел у кровати брата, держа его за руку и наблюдая за дыханием.

Бобби не сомневался, что будь у Дина способ пробраться в разум Сэма, то сам Бог не сумел бы его остановить. Но Дин уже сделал все, что было в его силах, как только понял, что интуиция его не подвела, что это был не его брат… Дин совершил невозможное, чтобы вернуть Сэма, и все шло хорошо… Бобби мог это видеть: для братьев все началось с чистого листа — прошлое было забыто и прощено.

Пока Кастиэль не снес стену в разуме Сэма. 

Охотник вздохнул, прижимая ладони к глазам. Скоро нужно будет уходить, если они хотят хотя бы попытаться остановить ангела. Ему придется убедить Дина оставить брата, но пока Сингер не мешал им.

Позже Бобби наконец поговорил со старшим Винчестером — это была долгая беседа, пока они ехали по адресу, оставленному Бальтазаром.

Вообще-то, первым разговор начал Дин, когда не глядя на Бобби, сказал «спасибо».

— Дин, не надо…  
— Я знаю, что ты можешь подумать…  
— Поверь мне, сынок, ты ошибаешься, — прервал Бобби. 

Последнее, что хотел Сингер, это неловкий разговор, когда Дин будет стараться объяснить что-то или извиняться. Правда в том… никто из братьев не должен извиняться, особенно перед ним.

Дин кивнул словам Бобби, держась руками за руль, но тревога отчетливо читалась на его лице.

— Я знаю, что вижу двух балбесов, которые, — Бобби сделал паузу, чтобы подобрать правильные слова, но решил назвать вещи своими именами, — любят друг друга… а детали уже не мое дело.

Дин посмотрел на него, и на мгновение охотник увидел облегчение в его взгляде, но потом вспышка тревоги снова промелькнула в глазах старшего Винчестера.  
— Послушай, Дин, я знаю, что это тяжело, но в одном я точно уверен.  
— И в чем? — спросил Дин.  
— Если есть способ бороться, Сэм найдет его.  
Дин по-прежнему не выглядел убежденным.  
— Сэм справится. Он найдет выход.

Это была правда: рай, ад, Бог, Люцифер не останавливали Винчестеров раньше, почему же сейчас что-то должно измениться?

— Сэм найдет способ вернуться к тебе, Дин. Ты всегда находишь.


End file.
